MIND FXXK
by leoslady4ever
Summary: For a while now, Lucy had had her eye on Jellal, but her dedication to the Girl Code would never let her make a play for him. He was Erza's, and that meant he was off limits. That is until Cobra unknowingly picks up a series of errant thoughts and changes everything. Birthday gift for ErzaDLaw.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is a gift for my friend. It's her birthday, and I wanted to write a little something to let her know I love her buckets and heaps! **ErzaDLaw**_ _, you're the best! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy this crazy thing! lol This is only the first chapter of what I imagine will be a three shot._

 _Also, just as an FYI, I took some liberties with Cobra's magic, so please don't kill me!_

 _Also for those of you who are Kpop fans, part off the title came from the name one of my favorite Kpop songs. Now, let's see who knows what I'm talking about! Lol_

* * *

 _As always, **Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail. I own nothing but my pervy brain._

* * *

 **MIND FXXK**

The Girl Code.

It was one of the most important parts of any female friendship, one that Lucy had dutifully followed her entire life. Each rule was upheld in its entirety, from the marginal to the crucial. Nothing was exempt.

Not once had she ever felt burdened by this. In fact, the honoring of the Code had always been easy for her. She loved her friends, so the caring of them and for them had only ever been enjoyable. She'd protected secrets and offered chocolate during heartbreak. Supported crushes and cursed exes. She'd done it all.

But most importantly, she had never...EVER gone after one of her girls' guys.

Out of all of the rules of the Girl Code, that was easily the biggest, and it included all manner of men. From the ex-boyfriends to ex-crushes. Even ex-friends with benefits were off limits. Girl Code declared them all off limits, so for Lucy, that's exactly what they were.

And that had never been difficult to abide by either, because she'd never felt an attraction to any of the men her friends' had been interested in.

Until now...

And how the hell it had happened, she had no idea. She'd just woken up one morning liking him.

She was fairly certain the thought had been there before, maybe even in passing. Still, there had to be some reason he'd been on her mind. Had he done something to warrant her attention? Said something to lead her poor heart to believe she had a chance?

She didn't know, and really, it didn't even matter. Because regardless, it was a horrible idea.

Not that it was even an idea. It absolutely wasn't, because an idea suggested a corresponding action. And she damn sure had no intentions where he was concerned. _None at all._

That would be wrong on so many levels.

Because it was common knowledge that Jellal was Erza's guy. Like _THE ONE_. And only a jerk would go after someone's true love. Plus, Erza was one of her closest friends, and Lucy would sooner rip her own heart out before purposely hurting a friend. And to top it all off, the redhead was beautiful and strong. There was no way Lucy could compete with that.

And she wouldn't even really want to.

Because really...who the hell was stupid enough to try to take Jellal away from her?The woman would cut someone down for simply looking at her strawberry cheesecake. And that was just cake. Well, to be fair, cake was never _just_ cake for Erza, but the point remained. Stealing from Erza, in any fashion, was basically asking for a quick and painful death.

But none of that required consideration because Jellal had never once looked her way. In truth, Lucy wasn't sure he even knew she existed. From what she could tell, the man had only ever had eyes for his redheaded knight in shining armor.

Which sounded absolutely ridiculous now that she thought about it.

Normally, it would just be a pain in the ass, something she had to work to push out of her head, but with Erza's birthday raging all around her, things had gotten significantly worse. Especially considering that Jellal and company had arrived at Fairy Tail only thirty minutes ago to help her celebrate.

Which didn't make Lucy jealous...like _at all_.

Nope, she was happy for her friend.

Honestly, she really was. She just wished it didn't also make her feel like complete and utter shit. And she knew she needed to get over it. Erza was her friend, and pining for her man in secret was a crappy thing to do. If the requip mage ever found out, Lucy would be so ashamed.

And terrified, but that was beside the point because nothing was going to happen. Erza would never find out.

Hopefully.

Still, she could at least enjoy the sight of him. There was nothing innately wrong with that, right? Everyone did that. She wasn't going to do anything about it. Just look...and imagine.

Lucy sighed, forcing her eyes away from the blue-haired man. Better not to take the chance of getting caught while he was so close to Erza. She didn't want her friend to look up and see her staring at her guy.

Even if he was sexy as hell.

Shaking her head, she turned to the white-haired woman who'd joined her table a while back. "So Sorano, where are you guys off to next?"

"That's classified," the other female answered tartly. She waited until Lucy's eyes widened to the size of small saucers before she laughed. "Just kidding. We've picked up some chatter about another dark guild forming on the other side of Clover Town, so we'll probably head there in another day or so." She tossed a glance in Jellal and Erza's direction and added, "As soon as the boss finishes visiting with Erza, I mean."

Her words were innocent, but they were like a dart striking Lucy in the heart. Of course they were here to simply accommodate Jellal's need to see Erza. Why else would he have come?

Slapping a smile on her face, Lucy focused on the woman beside her, trying to remind herself that Jellal was irrelevant. "That's a long trek. You guys taking a train?"

"Yeah, we're gonna take a train and hope the Rune Knights don't catch us," a snide voice added. "What are you, stupid?"

Lucy turned and shot the Poison Dragon Slayer a glare. "I'm not stupid."

"Whatever you say, cupcake."

"Ignore him, Lucy. He just likes being an ass." Sorano stood to her feet with a grin, waving a finger between them. "Think you two can behave while I go get a drink?"

Cobra scowled. "I'm not a fucking baby."

"Could have fooled me," Lucy muttered, allowing her eyes to drift back toward the Heavenly Body mage across the guild hall.

She watched as he settled himself beside the redhead, and then he smiled. And while their closeness hurt, she couldn't help but acknowledge how gorgeous he was.

"I heard that."

The blonde snorted. Like she cared if he heard her insult. She'd kind of intended him to hear it. "And?"

"I mean I can hear you mind-fucking Blue Balls over there," Cobra grunted.

It took longer than she'd have liked to realize what he was saying, but when she did, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. No one was supposed to know that!

Instantly, she schooled her features. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," he crooned, that ever-present smirk climbing his face. "Lying doesn't exactly work with me, doll. I can hear it all," he said, tapping a finger to his head. "Every dirty little thing you wanna do to-"

Lucy's hand stopped the rest of the words from leaving his mouth, and she glared, letting her hand fall away once more. "Could you be any louder, asshole?!"

"Well...I could." He smirked, then drew in a deep breath as if to test the theory, but Lucy put a halt to that too.

"You're an ass."

Cobra grinned darkly. "Thank you."

"You know, I can't exactly help who I have feelings for," Lucy said, her eyes blazing. "It's not like I planned to like him!"

Immediately, Cobra threw his hands up. "Whoa! Who the fuck said I wanted to hear about it?"

The blonde shot him a furious glare. "You're the one that brought it up!"

"Actually your fucking mind brought it up."

"Well, who the hell asked you to listen?!"

Cobra lounged back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Kinda comes with the magic, sweet cheeks. I can't really help what I hear." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Including that."

Lips lifting in a devious smile, Lucy let herself imagine Cobra butt-naked, his limbs spread wide, with each appendage nailed down with various kitchen utensils. Including a large forked speared through a slightly smaller sized dick.

She'd been hoping her thoughts would shut him up or at the very least piss him off enough to leave her table.

Sadly though, neither seemed to be in her future as Cobra leaned forward with a smirk. "Might wanna fix the size of my cock if you want it to be accurate."

Grinning snidely back, Lucy shrunk the penis in her mind. "Like that?"

The Poison Slayer snickered. "Cute."

"Tell you what...why don't you go find someone else to annoy and I won't force you to live through everything else I'd like to do to Jellal."

"Now, why would I wanna do that when we were just starting to have fun."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I did try to warn you."

With that, she let her mind go, envisioning she and her crush in every sexual position known to man. Her on top, Jellal on top. Up against a wall, on the counters of her apartment. Tied up. Handcuffed. Chains. Whips. Even shit she wasn't into. Anything to grate on Cobra's nerves, but one look at his face was all she needed to know that he was enjoying himself.

And honestly, she was kind of an idiot for expecting anything else. She'd basically just given him pornos of herself. Way to go, Lucy.

Still, there was one thing she hadn't considered. Something she felt fairly certain he wouldn't want to see.

"Try me," he taunted with a leer.

Her smile returning, she watched his face as she pictured going down on Jellal, paying extra special attention to his cock. Length, width. She let herself imagine sucking him into her mouth, drawing him deep into her throat and listening to him groan her name as he thrust between her lips.

And finally, Cobra relented, his eyes squeezing shut as if he could block out everything Lucy was sending him. "Okay okay! I'll fucking leave! Just quit thinking about his cock!"

Lucy giggled and lifted a hand to wave. "Bye-bye now!"

* * *

Cobra was scowling by the time he reached the other side of the guild. He couldn't believe he'd let her turn his own damn magic against him. He supposed he shouldn't have poked at her quite so damn much, but really, how was he supposed to know she was such a devious little bitch?

Growling, he moved toward the bar, pushing past Jellal and catching another thought he really didn't fucking want.

He turned and glared at the blue-haired man Lucy was admiring not even five minutes ago. And he was apparently doing the same fucking thing with her. All he could see in his head was sex, sex, and more sex. Hell, he was beginning to think there was nothing else in anyone's heads here tonight!

And it was making him sick.

Sure, he liked sex. He liked it a lot, but that didn't mean it was the only fucking thing he thought about. And he damn sure didn't want to _see_ everyone and their fucking brothers screwing everyone else. Bunch of fucking perverts, all of them.

"You're fucking disgusting!"

Jellal's head whipped around faster than Cobra had ever seen. "What? What did _I_ do?"

"Blondie?" Cobra challenged, "Ringing any bells?"

He watched as Jellal's face flushed. "Hey, that's private!"

"If it's fucking private, then stop fucking thinking about it in public!"

"It wouldn't matter if _somebody_ could keep his nose out of other people's business!" Jellal immediately fired back, then paused, casting a look around to make sure no one was listening before he added in a whisper, "And why do you care who I'm thinking about?"

Cobra pressed forward with a growl. "I wouldn't if I didn't have to hear it! But I don't think Titania would feel the same way!"

"Erza? What in the world does she have to do with anything?"

"You're thinking about another woman! Doesn't that usually piss chicks off?"

Cobra wasn't even sure why he was bringing that up. He didn't give a fuck. He was just pissed at Jellal, and Lucy too, for putting him in the middle of this fuckfest.

But Jellal just huffed. "Erza and I are just friends, not that it's any of your business."

The Poison Dragon Slayer watched as the Heavenly Body mage walked away and couldn't help releasing a growl. Why was everyone so fucking irritating tonight?!

Spinning around, he took a step and nearly plowed right into someone else. Instantly, his hackles were up, especially once he picked up what was on Natsu's mind.

The dumb fuck was so busy imagining Titania riding him with nothing on but the pair of tit tassels he'd bought for her that he couldn't even sense that someone had caught him staring at the birthday girl.

What the fuck was wrong with this guild?

Cobra gave the other man an aggravated huff. "Is that all the fuck you Fairies think about?"

Natsu turned with a start. "Huh?"

"I can't go anywhere in this fucking place without one of you assholes thinking about fucking somebody!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Annoyed, Cobra tossed a glare in Lucy's direction. "Fucking perverts. You. Your stupid best friend. Blue-"

"Lucy?" Natsu laughed, cutting Cobra off and glancing over at his friend. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" the maroon haired man snapped. "She wouldn't stop thinking about fucking that stupid blueberry! Kept showing me his fucking dick!"

Natsu burst out laughing. "Serves you right for getting in her head. Does this help?"

Suddenly, Cobra's mind filled, and what he saw had him throwing a hand over his mouth to block the vomit that was threatening to come up. The bastard was thinking about the night before when he'd danced for Erza, his body naked and his cock spinning around in a circle.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer snickered. "Stay outta my head, and you won't have to see it."

"Like I want to be in your head," Cobra fired back, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. "Fucking revolting!"

"Now, about Lucy. You saying she likes Jellal?"

Cobra's head came up and he glared. "Fuck you."

Natsu's grin widened. "You sure you wanna be like that?"

Instantly, Cobra could see Natsu lying in bed, his hand moving slowly over his cock, and the Poison Dragon shook his head desperately. "Stop! STOP! Fuck, I don't wanna see this shit!"

"Then tell me what I wanna know," Natsu hummed. "I could always show you the time-"

"Fuck no!" Cobra shouted, "Don't show me another fucking thing, or I swear to God I'll rip your throat out!"

The pink-haired man snickered. "Sure you will, but not before I think about every time I've walked in on Max and his favorite broom."

The thought had him nearly puking on the spot. "Fine. She likes the stupid fucker, wants to screw his ass into the ground. Now, leave me the fuck alone!"

"Wait...one more thing."

Cobra shot him a venomous look. "That's not what you said."

Natsu shrugged, unconcerned. "What about Jellal?"

"What about him?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes. "Does he have a thing for Luce too?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me?!"

"Because," Natsu explained, his lips curling. "I saw you talking to him, and I know how you like to get into people's heads. So..."

Cobra's teeth ground together. "If I tell you, will you go the fuck away?"

"Sure thing! Now, spill it."

"Yeah, he wants Blondie too. Now fuck off!"

"You got it!" Natsu called back cheerfully, then added, "Oh, and I'd stay away from Cana if I was you. No telling what you'd see there."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this took longer than I had planned. Sorry about that, but at least it's getting posted now! Right? lol Also, for some reason, this chapter came out with a more serious feel to it, and I'm not entirely sure why. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

 _Remember, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I just own my version of crack shipping and a few crazy ideas here and there._

* * *

 **MIND FXXK: PART 2**

It took only moments for Natsu to reach Erza, and he watched as a smile touched her lips when she noticed his approach.

"Hey birthday girl!" he called, a wide grin stretching across his face. "Got a second?"

Her head dipped to the side, her expression turning curious. "Sure. What's up?"

"C'mon." Natsu reached out, pulling her from her seat and tugging her toward the back of the guild hall.

Erza followed quietly, waving at the handful of people that called out to her as she went by. Thankfully, no one seemed to think too much of the two of them leaving the party. Natsu figured people just assumed they were close. They were on the same team; they'd been friends for years. Hell, they'd even bathed together.

But the truth was he and Erza had crossed the friendship line months ago. No one knew that though. He thought Gajeel suspected it. Laxus too maybe. Of course, they could smell it every time he and Erza were together, and he didn't really mind that. Neither of them were big about getting into other people's business, which suited him and Erza just fine. Everyone was so sure he was supposed to be with Lucy and Erza was supposed to be with Jellal.

At one point, that might have been true. Not about him and Lucy, but Erza and Jellal? Yeah, she'd loved Jellal for a long time, but as it turned out, there was just too much between them. He couldn't seem to move past what he'd done to her in the past. It didn't matter that she'd forgiven him or that she loved him as much as he loved her. They just couldn't make it work because the past kept getting in the way.

In the end, they'd both realized they were better off as friends, which worked out great for him. Because he'd been half in love with her since she'd sacrificed herself at the Tower of Heaven. He hadn't realized just how much she meant to him until then, until he'd come so close to losing her.

As it turned out, he and Erza were good for each other. Both dedicated to protecting the people they loved, both determined to give everything they had to do what was right. In that way, they were just alike. Protectors. In other ways though, they were so different, but somehow it worked. They balanced each other out - him keeping her from taking life too seriously and her keeping him from taking it all too lightly.

They were happy, and they'd planned to keep it to themselves a while longer. Not because they were ashamed of what they were each other, but because their friends tended to get a little too involved. But now there was something else to consider.

It had never occurred to him that keeping their relationship a secret could cause a problem. There was no telling how long Lucy had been interested in Jellal, or how long he'd been into her. But that didn't really matter, because any amount of time with Lucy hurting was too much. And he knew Erza would feel the same way. She was just as protective of the blonde, and he knew she'd feel guilty that they'd been unknowingly preventing Lucy and Jellal from being happy.

Natsu stopped just shy of the back door, and taking a moment to look past Erza, nodded his head. "Okay, we're good."

"What's going on?" the redhead asked, her expression still one of curiosity. "Is everything alright?"

The slayer tipped his head. "Yeah...well sort of."

Eyes narrowing with seriousness, Erza stepped closer. "What happened?"

"Nothing bad," he assured her, reaching up to smooth the crease between her eyes. "Actually, it's kind of funny." She waited for him to explain, and Natsu couldn't help but grin. It was kind of perfect, actually. Him and Erza. Lucy and Jellal. He knew most of their friends wouldn't understand, but no one wanted Lucy and Jellal happy more than he and Erza. And he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend's reaction to his news. He paused, his smile widening, then hummed, "Lucy's interested in Jellal."

Her mouth gaping in disbelief, Erza stared at him for a full five seconds without making a sound before she blurted, "What?! Are you... She said that?!"

Natsu laughed. This was exactly what he'd expected. "Yes, I'm serious, and no, she didn't tell me-"

"And Jellal?" She broke in, her voice a hushed whisper and her eyes all but bursting with excitement.

Natsu beamed. "He likes her too."

"Oh my God..." she breathed, shaking her head. "How did you find all this out?"

Natsu tipped his head in the direction of the main room. "Cobra."

"Cobra?" Her head jerked back sharply sending her hair flying forward and then back again. "How in the world would he know?" The fire dragon slayer tapped the side of his head, and she nodded. "He heard it. I...I had no idea she felt that way. Did you?"

"No, she hasn't said a word to me, but-"

"But she wouldn't because she thinks I still care about Jellal that way," she finished for him, her shoulders dropping.

Natsu reached out and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "You didn't know, babe."

"But I do now," Erza declared firmly.

"Exactly." He grinned. He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind, and he knew she was already formulating a plan. Dropping his hand to hold hers, he asked, "So how do you wanna do this?"

The redhead returned his smile as she pressed in close and touched her lips to his. "Leave everything to me."

* * *

It was a nice party, one Erza definitely deserved, and while Jellal wanted to be there to celebrate it with her, the urge to leave was hitting him pretty hard.

And it wasn't because she was happy with another guy.

In all honesty, he was thrilled for her and Natsu. When she'd called and told him about her new relationship with the fire mage, he'd been relieved. He'd known he would never be able to move on until he knew she was okay. He couldn't bear to find happiness for himself before she had, and he'd known for a while that his happiness would never be with her.

Too much had happened between the two of them, too much that he would never be able to atone for. He knew she'd forgiven him, and that was fine. It was a blessing he didn't deserve, one he cherished, but it didn't change the fact that relationships were built on trust. And he would never trust himself with her. He couldn't, not in the way a relationship demanded.

She deserved better than that.

And she'd found it in Natsu. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy. Or so relaxed for that matter. She'd changed so completely that he couldn't believe no one else had figured it out yet.

And now that she had found someone else, he felt like he could finally do the same. And he knew exactly who he wanted that someone to be. The woman had a way about her, a brilliance that drew a man like him. He'd lived for so long in the darkness, trying to atone for his sins, sacrificing his freedom to make things right. And there she sat, light shining on him every time she smiled.

He'd heard her story more than once from Erza, how she'd forgiven Gajeel, how she'd forgiven Laxus and his team. He'd seen it firsthand with Cobra and the others. So many people she'd helped pull from the darkness, so many she'd offered her hand to, and as he looked around, he could see how they'd changed. He'd heard enough to know Gajeel had been a hard man, a cruel one that lived on the edge of no return, and now, the man was laughing and smiling. He was a true member of Fairy Tail.

There wasn't a soul alive that could tell Jellal that had nothing to do with Lucy, with her forgiveness and acceptance.

And he wanted that for himself. He ached for it, like child desperate for a parent's love. He wanted to bathe in her light, let it soak into his skin and sink down into his bones until all the guilt, all the shame was washed away.

But did he deserve it? Erza had tried so hard to save him. She'd fought to stay close to him, to pull him from the mires of self-hatred, but no matter what she'd said or done, it didn't work. Because he couldn't let go of what he'd done to her, to the woman he'd loved most in the world.

And that was why they'd never have worked. Because he couldn't accept her forgiveness. Because he couldn't look at her and not the girl she had been, the one he'd helped to destroy. There was so much history between them, so many ways in which he could hurt her still. And he couldn't live with that.

But Lucy...she was a woman when he'd met her. Strong and brave, so very capable of defending herself. She'd proven it with Gajeel, and again with Bickslow. She'd held fast against Oracion Seis twice. And never once had darkness gained a foothold within her. Never once had she lost her hope, her light.

And maybe that's what drew him to her. Because with her, he wouldn't have to be strong. He wouldn't have to hide or be so controlled. Because she'd fought the darkness before...and she'd won.

For the first time in so long, he felt like he couldn't finally let go, like he could finally let himself love someone without fearing that he would taint their soul.

And maybe that was selfish. Maybe he didn't deserve forgiveness or hope or love, but the possibility of having it, of having her in his life was more than he could walk away from. He'd lived so many years swallowed up in despair, and his need for escape had grown past what he could stand.

He knew he should leave her to her peaceful life. Let her live on in the sunlight with her friends, but he no longer had the strength to deny himself.

So, he'd done his research, made sure she was unattached. If she could find happiness with someone else, he'd walk away and never look back. But in the months that he'd been so keenly aware of her, she hadn't been on even one date. And that had been the final push he'd needed to try to talk to her.

And Erza's party would have been the perfect opportunity...except now that the time had come, he wasn't sure he had the guts to try.

He'd failed at every relationship that had ever mattered to him. He had Cobra and the others back now, but it wasn't a true friendship and he didn't delude himself in thinking it ever would be. He'd ruined their lives, and he knew without asking that the only reason they followed him now was for their own personal need for atonement. That was all he could offer them, a chance to make up for past sins just like him.

So what could he offer Lucy? Other than a front row seat to blackness of his soul, what could he really give her?

 _Your heart,_ his mind whispered, _give her your heart._

But could it really be that simple? And could she even want that?

He glanced back in her direction, his gaze softening when she laughed at something Angel said.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?"

Jellal went stiff at that, and he turned with a racing heart to find Natsu watching him with a knowing smile. "W-What?"

"I said, 'she's pretty great.' Don't you think?" the pink-haired man asked.

The Heavenly Body mage nodded dumbly, his mind scrambling to figure out what the other man was getting at. "Um...yeah, sure."

"You like her, don't you?" Natsu added slyly.

"Excuse me?" He swallowed hard. He couldn't lie. Not only did he not want to, but he knew it would be pointless. Natsu was a dragon slayer, and he would smell a lie a mile away. But that didn't mean Jellal was ready to spill his guts to a man that had already handed him his ass once before. "W-Why would you think that?"

Natsu's grin went wide, and Jellal found himself in the unique position of being terrified. He wasn't accustomed to such a crippling sensation, but this was Lucy's best friend, one who was beyond protective of her. Natsu would go to the ends of Earthland for her, and had done so on more than one occasion. And suddenly, he was eyeing Jellal like...like he was prey.

"A little birdie told me."

Shoulders falling, Jellal closed his eyes and sighed. "Cobra."

"Cobra," Natsu confirmed. "Now...what do you intend to do about it?"

Jellal's eyes flew back open. " _Do_ about it?

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

"You...You'd be okay with me _doing_ something about it?" Jellal asked, holding his breath as he waited for Natsu's answer.

The fire dragon slayer rolled his eyes. "I hope you're not always this dumb cause that'll piss Luce off."

Jellal looked away, embarrassed but smiling nonetheless. "I'm not. I'm just-"

"Slow, yeah I got that," Natsu laughed. "Now, you gonna ask her out or something?"

The Heavenly Body mage looked across the guild, his eyes instantly finding the blonde and holding there. "I want to."

"But...?"

"But I...don't know if she'd even-"

Natsu laughed. "She would."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Jellal shot back, frustrated.

Chuckling, Natsu nodded. "Yeah I do. And you may not know if she'd be interested, but I do."

"How would you know that?" Jellal asked, his heart tripping in his chest. "Did she say something?"

"Nah-"

Jellal huffed, "Then how can-"

"Cobra told me."

His eyes bulged. He couldn't help it. Why in the world would Cobra even care enough to know that? And why would he tell Natsu about it? The man was about as far removed from matchmaking as a person possibly could be, so why would he deign to get involved in something like that? "I...that makes no sense. He would never volunteer that kind of information."

Natsu shrugged. "Not without a little arm-twisting."

"Arm twisting?" Jellal asked, intrigued at the suggestion. "What sort of arm twisting?"

"Eh, nothing for you to worry about," Natsu said, waving the question away. "What's important is you and Luce."

Shaking his head, Jellal sighed. "How do you even know Cobra was telling the truth? You and Erza have been together for months, and Lucy hasn't even looked at me sideways."

"She doesn't know."

Jellal paused, tossing Natsu a look of disbelief. "You didn't even tell _her_? _Why_?"

Natsu blew out a breath, dragging his hand through the hair at the back of his head. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want her to feel like she had to lie to everyone about us. And there was no reason for her to know at the time. I mean, we had no idea she liked you." He shook his head, leveling Jellal with a firm look. "But now, she needs to know. Cause she'll never make a move as long as she thinks -"

"As long as she thinks Erza and I still want each other."

Natsu nodded. "Exactly."

"So, I'll just tell her," Jellal said, feeling hopeful all of a sudden. "I'll tell her that there's nothing between me and Erza, and then-"

"And then nothing."

Jellal frowned. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"That's not going to change anything. You and Erza were never together, but Lucy knew how much you both loved each other. So she'll still feel like there could be a chance for the two of you in the future. What she needs to know is that you've both moved on."

Head bobbing, Jellal hummed, "You're right. How do we-"

"Don't worry. We've got this. Erza has a plan."

Natsu grinned at him, and Jellal felt his lips curl in response. Maybe things were going to work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, once again, I took forever. Still I hope you'll forgive me, especially since I'm finally getting around to posting another chapter. Here's hoping you guys enjoy it! Love you all so much, and thanks for your support!_

 _Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

 **MIND FXXK: PART** **3**

Erza watched from the front of the room, perched on her 'birthday seat', as Natsu talked to Jellal. She was still reeling from the news that Lucy was interested in the man she herself had once loved.

How had she not seen it? She hadn't even realized Lucy was harboring a crush on anyone. Did that make her a bad friend? On one hand, she supposed she'd been busy, distracted. She'd been so happy lately, that she hadn't even considered that Lucy might not be.

On the other hand, it wasn't likely that her girlfriend would just come right out and tell her that she liked Jellal, especially if she believed Erza was still feeling that way herself. Still, she wished Lucy had told her. She'd have happily encouraged her to go for it. Now, who knew how much time had been wasted?

Her view shifted to the side, to the Celestial mage, and Erza shook her head. Of course Lucy would keep all this to herself. She would do anything to avoid hurting her friends, even sacrificing her own happiness.

Well, no more. Erza refused to live blissfully while Lucy ached for something more.

Nodding her head resolutely, she stood to her feet and found Natsu again. His eyes met hers almost instantly, as if he'd felt her call. He moved toward her, a little grin on his face, and Erza couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips in response. She still couldn't believe he was hers.

He'd become so very necessary in her life. She wasn't even sure when it had happened, when he'd become like air to her, but he was. And she wouldn't change it, not for all the jewels in the whole of Earthland.

She hadn't always felt that way. If fact, she'd very nearly ruined everything in the beginning. Fear of the future, of change was a constant friend for her, and that night had been the worst she'd ever endured. She'd been so very lonely then - alone for years when so many of her friends were finding love. It hadn't taken much for bitterness to set it. And Natsu just happened to show up at just the right to take the brunt of her anger.

Looking back, she couldn't even remember what they'd fought about. She wasn't even sure she'd understood it back then either. She'd only known she was angry, and Natsu was a convenient target. And he'd taken it - for all of one minute. He'd stood there and let her berate him, and then, he just snapped.

For the first time in all the years she'd known him, he stood up to her. His expression fierce, he grabbed her arm, and before she could hit him for calling her a damn fool, he jerked her forward and gave her a kiss that damn near curled her toes. And she hadn't even tried to stop him. The instant his lips met hers, she'd folded into him, desperate to be closer.

But once he'd let her go, guilt set in, and she'd gotten angry again, blaming him for what they'd done. But he hadn't let her off the hook, not this time. He reminded her that she'd responded, practically climbed his body for more. And much as she'd have liked to, she couldn't deny it.

So, she'd fallen apart.

She'd been forced to see that the fantasy she'd held all these years had simply been that - a fantasy. Once she'd kissed Natsu, her eyes had been opened to the truth, and she hadn't been prepared to see it. She'd been so certain she knew what the future held for her, so certain that Jellal was the one, and the feelings she'd felt in Natsu's arms had destroyed that illusion.

Of course, that hadn't gone over well. Erza had never done well with change, and this was a big one. The entirety of her future, one that she'd believed for so long would include Jellal. And all of a sudden, she'd been forced to face the fact that her heart, without her even realizing it, had already begun to let him go.

True to his nature, Natsu had taken her into his arms and comforted her while she cried, mourning the loss of the future she'd believed awaited her. She'd only been deluding herself. Jellal had told her it wouldn't work, repeatedly, but she hadn't listened. She'd held on to her hope, and let the years pass her by.

She'd run from Natsu that night, too angry and hurt to give him a chance, but it hadn't taken her long to realize her heart was already leaning in his direction. So she'd gone to him and asked for a second chance, and with his usual grin, he'd said, "I'll give you however many you need, babe."

And she'd been falling in love with him ever since.

Sighing contentedly, she watched him cross the room, her heart happier than it had ever been. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over that. Over him. He'd become her whole world in such a short period of time.

It took only a few short moments for him to reach her, and she nearly grabbed for him, eager for another kiss. At the last possible second though, she remembered where they were and pulled back, though not before he realized what she'd intended.

His mouth quirked. "I saw that."

"Shut up," she demanded, her lips pursing with the effort it took to restrain her amusement. Why on Earthland she found his cockiness so endearing, she'd never know. "Now focus. Is Jellal on board?"

Natsu snorted. "Uh...yeah. He's practically chomping at the bit."

Grinning, the redhead clapped her hands together. Everything was coming together, just like she'd planned. "Excellent. Now, we just need Lucy to get with the program. You ready?"

Wagging his brows, the fire dragon slayer took a step closer. "I'm always ready, babe."

The innuendo was impossible to miss in his response, and Erza felt a flash of heat spill through her belly. Still, she rolled her eyes, determined to keep him (and maybe even herself) focused on the mission at hand. "Don't get distracted, Natsu. This is about them, not us."

"I know. I know," he laughed, throwing a hand up to appease her. "Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with it."

She laughed. "Okay fine. I suppose you have a point. And it's possible..." She bit her lip and glanced around the room before leaning in to add, " ...that I might be enjoying this a little myself too."

Expression turning heated, Natsu reached out a hand to her, fingers smoothing down her waist to her rest on her hip. He gave her just the barest squeeze before letting go. "Oh trust me baby. Later, you'll be enjoying yourself a whole lot more than a little bit."

Erza's breath caught at the look in his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Lucy sighed from her place across the room. She was beyond ready to go home. She'd only been there for an hour, and already she was hitting her limits. Watching the man she wanted more than anything and knowing there was nothing she could do about it was quickly becoming more than she could take.

She thought she could handle it. She'd already done so for months. So why was today so difficult?

Granted, she didn't have to be around Jellal frequently. Maybe that was it. Pining for someone you didn't have to see every day was apparently a hell of a lot easier than being face to face with him. Not that they'd been face to face all that much. Usually, there was a shit ton of space between them, which oddly enough made her feel even worse.

She wasn't sure what she wanted. She'd love to be near him, close enough to smell his cologne. Of course, that also meant close enough for him to possibly catch sight of her interest in him, which could land in her all kinds of trouble. Then again being far away, while keeping her protected, also kept her firmly out of reach with no chance of him even noticing her. Which was exactly what she should be hoping for.

Somehow, knowing that didn't help at all.

Puffing out another tense breath, Lucy let her shoulders drop. She wondered how long she'd have to stay to keep up appearances. How long would she be expected to stick around her friend's party? How much time was appropriate? She had a feeling it was somewhere closer to the party's end rather than in the next five minutes.

Head canting to the right, she found herself looking for Jellal again. It was stupid and would do nothing but make her feel even more helpless, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She was so desperate for even a glimpse of him.

And there he was, lips angling up as he talked to Master Makarov, looking every bit as handsome as he had the last time she took a peek. She almost wished she hadn't gone searching for him. Still, no matter how hard she tried to turn away, her body refused to cooperate. It was as if she no longer had control.

Then he shifted, his eyes coming to rest on her, and instantly, she flushed, dropping her head to avoid his gaze. How embarrassing! God, she hoped he hadn't realized she was staring. She'd be mortified. Worse still was the thought of Erza finding out and thinking Lucy was betraying her in some way.

Maybe she was. Maybe simply having these feelings for him was a betrayal in itself.

Groaning, Lucy folded over the table, dropping her head lightly onto the wooden surface. How was she ever going to survive this? She was so tense, she could barely sit still. Every moment that passed was spent in agony over someone discovering her secret.

Lucy shook her head. No, she'd been careful. Save for Cobra's nosy peek into her mind, no one knew a thing, and she wanted to keep things that way. Of course, things would be a hell of a lot easier if she could just forget about him and move on.

She supposed going out more might help. At least that's what Cana said. The brunette had invited her several times in the last month to go out dancing. Or in Cana's case, drinking. Lucy hadn't gone even once because she'd been foolishly holding out hope for Jellal. And what an idiot move that was. There wasn't a chance in hell he was interested in her. His eyes had only ever been turned to Erza.

Not for the first time, she wished she had someone she could confide in, someone outside her usual realm of friends she could trust to help her sort through her feelings. At least then she wouldn't feel so alone. And maybe, by laying those feelings bare, she could finally get rid of them.

Of course, not all of her friends were of the poetic variety. Cana, for one, would tell her to get laid. Then again, that was her answer to everything man-related. Well, that and drinking. And while Lucy couldn't disagree that it might distract her for awhile, she knew it wouldn't last because whatever it was she felt for Jellal was real. Strong. And she had a notion it wouldn't be going away so easily.

Sighing again, Lucy sat up and very nearly decided to head home when Mira exited the kitchen with a broad smile on her face and a very large cake in her hands. The silver-haired woman cast her eyes around the room and nodded before starting the first few lines of 'Happy Birthday'.

The key holder pushed her own troubles aside and joined in, forcing a smile to her face. Her friend had done so much for her, and Lucy felt bad for even considering leaving midway through Erza's party. She could do this. She would, because the armored woman up front deserved it.

Lucy watched as Mira set the massive cake down in front of Erza. The woman's eyes instantly lit up, and the blonde had to laugh.

"Strawberry?" Erza asked, her voice hopeful.

Mira giggled and pulled her into a hug. "Of course! It's your favorite!" She drew back, reaching into her pocket for a lighter and moving to light the candle in the center of the cake. "Now, how about a wish?"

Nodding, the birthday girl stood up and did a quick scan of the guild, then closed her eyes. "I know just what I want," she hummed. She was quiet for a moment, then drew in a deep breath and released it in a quick release.

Erza opened her eyes, standing tall at the front of the room, and let the applause die down before she began speaking. "Thank you for being here today and helping me celebrate my birthday. And Mira, thank you for the cake. I'm sure it'll be delicious just like always." She stopped then, taking a deep breath and looking back behind her at Natsu, who moved a step closer as if offering his support. "There's something I want to say, or actually something I've been wanting to do for a long time. And I guess I should have done it before now. I'm not even sure why I waited, but...I don't want to wait any more."

The redhead looked out over the entirety of the guild, meeting Lucy's eyes before moving on to Jellal's. And Lucy just knew. It was finally happening, the moment Lucy had known was coming for ages, and she wasn't ready.

"Jellal, we've been through so much. We both lost our way for a while, and we lost sight of each other. But we found our way back, and I'm so grateful for that because you've always meant so much to me. Honestly, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

It felt like someone had grabbed hold of Lucy's heart, clutching it and squeezing it tighter and tighter with every word Erza said. And it got even worse when Jellal nodded his head in agreement.

"I know life didn't go the way we planned and it took years for us to get to this place, but I'm happy. And I want you to be just as happy because you deserve it. You're a good man, and you should be with a woman that'll never let you forget it."

Fighting tears, Lucy pushed a smile on her face. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She'd sit there and smile no matter how much it hurt. Erza had waited so long for this, and Lucy would be there for her while she bared her soul to the love of her life.

Erza offered a soft smile. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be that for you. I tried. We both tried, but in the end, it just wasn't meant to be. And now, we can be what we were always supposed to be. Friends."

Lucy's heart dropped. She didn't understand what was happening. From every direction, she heard her guildmates wondering the same thing, but just then, she couldn't be bothered with anyone else. She was too overwhelmed with her own questions. What did Erza mean? They were just friends? How was that even possible?

Her head jerked in Jellal's direction, curious how he was taking the news, and she found him with a giant grin on his face, which only served to further confuse her.

"The best of friends," he clarified.

Erza, seeing everyone's stunned faces, smiled, then reached back to the man behind her. Natsu came forward, their fingers laced together, and took his place beside her. He angled his head in her direction and grinned, seeming almost proud of her, and asked, "Now?"

The redhead laughed and nodded her head. Then, to Lucy's complete shock, Natsu stepped right into the front of Erza's body and kissed her. And not just any kiss. It was a full body, swallow you whole kind of kiss. The kind of kiss Lucy hadn't been certain Natsu even knew existed, and yet there he was, laying one on Erza like he did it every day.

She felt like she was in a dream. It had to be a dream, right? Because how could Erza and Natsu being kissing like that in the middle of the guild right after she wished Jellal well without her? She shook her head, certain she was losing her mind.

All around her, shouts went up, each of her guildmates laughing and cheering the couple on. And if Lucy hadn't felt like the ground had just been ripped out from underneath her, she might be doing the same thing. But she was almost frozen in place, wondering what - if anything - this meant for her.

And then, the two mages so intent on giving the guild a show separated. Their faces were flushed, their eyes dark with something Lucy wasn't quite ready to acknowledge, but they looked happy. Something she'd only just realized they'd both been a lot more lately, and she struggled to figure out why she hadn't figured it out before now.

They looked down at her, both offering her a knowing smile, and Lucy immediately smiled back. Regardless of what happened with her, she was glad to see them so happy. If anyone deserved that, it was them.

Then Erza bumped Natsu in the side and angled her head in Lucy's direction. The pink-haired man straightened with a laugh. "Oh right! Hey Luce," he called, making sure he had her attention, then winked. "Go get your man."


End file.
